Chocolate
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Each chapter is someone trying to guess another person's favorite chocolate.
1. Mokuba and Seto

What's Seto's favorite type of chocolate? Mokuba wants to find out!

Mokuba was sitting in the kitchen eating some chocolate ice cream. He knew Seto would have something to say to him about eating sweets before dinner but for now Mokuba was experiencing pure bliss. He finished his bowl and put it in the sink then ran upstairs to Seto's office. He walked in to see Seto typing on his computer. He cleared his throat to get his older brothers attention.

"Mokuba, I know your there you don't have to be so immature." Seto said.

Mokuba didn't say anything and shut the door behind him. "Thanks, Seto. It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

Seto just shrugged and continued to type. Mokuba sat in one of the chairs in front of Seto's desk. He wasn't bothering Seto. He knew better. But then he was hit with a thought. Mokuba gave Seto a curious look and dared to ask his question.

"Seto, what's your favorite type of chocolate?"

Seto stopped typing and looked at his younger brother. "What?" he asked.

Mokuba repeated his question. Seto continued to stare at Mokuba then turned to fully face him. "You don't know?" he asked.

Mokuba shook his head.

"But, Mokuba I eat it all the time. You always see me with my favorite type of chocolate."

Mokuba shook his head again. "No, I don't. I almost never see you eat sweets. I know you like chocolate though. What's your favorite kind?"

Seto shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you."

"What? Why not? It's just a question!"

"Because, Mokuba! I thought you knew what my favorite chocolate was! It shocks me so much that you don't." Seto stood up and left the room with Mokuba trailing closely behind. Seto opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. He flopped on his bed and Mokuba crawled next to him. Seto lay there with his brother lying next to him.

"Seto, I just want to know your favorite type of chocolate. Just tell me." Mokuba begged.

Seto looked at his brother and smiled. He looked deep into his brother's puppy eyes and felt that he should answer his simple question.

"No, Mokuba. It breaks my heart that you can't answer that question. I don't see why you can't." he said clutching his chest very dramatically.

And the tables were turned. Now Mokuba felt bad. He sighed and decided to negotiate. That was something Seto was really good at.

"If I guess it will you tell me?"

Seto thought about it for a while. "Sure. Start guessing."

Mokuba smiled and began his quest to find Seto's favorite chocolate. "Is it light chocolate?"

Seto shook his head. "Nope."

"Dark chocolate?"

"Nope."

"I know! German chocolate!"

Seto gave Mokuba an odd look. "Though it is good it's not my favorite."

Mokuba sighed. "Mint Chocolate?"

"I don't see why they would make such a disgusting type. They should keep the sweets and the dentist prescribed candy away from each other."

Mokuba frowned deeply. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. But how many types of chocolate are out there? "White chocolate?"

"Love the stuff, but it's not my favorite." Seto said closing his eyes. Might as well get comfortable because they weren't going to be moving for a while.

"Milk chocolate?"

"Everyone loves Milk chocolate, Mokuba, and I for one try to stand out."

Mokuba growled. "Ok! How about sugar-free chocolate?"

Seto just stared at Mokuba. Mokuba nodded his head. "Yea, your right." He said. "Who ever made that stuff is the biggest sinner in the world."

Seto nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Are you going to keep trying?"

"Of course!" Mokuba said. "Couverture?"

Seto shook his head. "Sorry, but that's not it."

"Chocolate chip?"

Seto looked at his little brother again. "Does that count as a type of chocolate?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know. I'm desperate here! I want to know your favorite kind of chocolate!"

"Then keep guessing." Seto said smirking.

Mokuba buried his face in a pillow and tried to think. Seto was always a complicated person even when it came to something as simple as chocolate! Mokuba tried to think like Seto would. It took him a minute but something finally clicked in his mind.

Mokuba looked back at his brother and lifted an eyebrow. "Chocolate syrup?"

Seto rolled over on his stomach and looked at his brother. He smiled. "Now you're thinking more. You're very close, Mokuba, but not there yet."

Mokuba nodded his head and buried his face back in the pillow. It seemed to help him think better. He scanned his mind but he couldn't think of any other chocolates. His mind was coming up blank. Seto put a hand on his back and laughed.

"Come on, Mokuba. You're a bright kid. Remember, I said you always see me with my favorite chocolate. Think. You always see me with it and you were close when you said chocolate syrup."

Mokuba started to shake his head then stopped. It hit him. He knew what Seto's favorite chocolate was. Mokuba stared at his brother for the longest time. Seto just smiled at him then finally winked.

"You tricked me, Seto! I can't believe you! That's not fair!" Mokuba yelled sitting up.

Seto continued to lie on his stomach. He looked up at his little brother and laughed. "How did I trick you? It is a type of chocolate. You just didn't think of it because people always seem to forget to categorize it with chocolate."

Mokuba just looked at his brother. Seto was always playing these games with him. Mokuba finally calmed down and laughed. "Ok, Seto. You win this time."

Seto sat up and took Mokuba by the shoulders. "I haven't won yet. All you have to do is say my favorite chocolate and you win."

Mokuba looked at his brother. He finally nodded his head. He gave Seto the most serious look he could muster and said his answer.

"Hot chocolate."

Seto smiled and laughed his heart out. Mokuba joined right with him. They fell back on the bed and laughed til they couldn't laugh anymore.

"Congratulations, Mokuba. Yes, hot chocolate is my favorite chocolate."

Mokuba nodded and looked Seto in his eyes.

"Ok, Seto. So, what's my favorite chocolate?"

Did you like it? Please review! It won't take long!


	2. Joey and Tristan

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. There are going to be a few more chapters to be sure to check back! This one is Tristan and Joey.

Tristan sat outside of the school building with Joey next to him. It was lunch and they both forgot to bring some food and neither of them had any money. So they decided to hang out outside. Joey's stomach growled loudly and Tristan just rolled his eyes.

"You can eat when you get home so I don't want you to complain." He said.

Joey glared at him. "But what if I'm not hungry when I get home! Then I won't want to eat!"

"What sense does that make?" Tristan asked.

Joey just looked at him. He lay in the grass and shook his head. "Who cares? Point is, I'm hungry now! I could really go for some chocolate right now!" He said patting his stomach.

Tristan looked at him. "Chocolate? What kind?"

"Take a guess!" Joey said.

"What? Why? Just tell me." Tristan said raising an eyebrow.

"No! Guess! It'll occupy me! Then I can laugh at you when you get it wrong." Joey said laughing.

Tristan glared at him but took him up on his challenge. "You like all chocolate don't you?" he said making it easy on him.

Joey sat up and looked at him. "Hey! That's cheating! You can't do that!" he yelled.

"Why not? Instead of wasting time naming all types of chocolate I simply stated all of them together." Tristan said feeling a bit superior. Then he frowned. Feeling superior to Joey and being happy about it? When did he reach such a low status?

Joey thought about it for a minute than smiled at Tristan. "How about we try to guess each other's favorite chocolate? It'll be fun!"

"I'd rather not. I'll just tell you mine. I like dark chocolate. There you go. Now tell me yours." Tristan said simply.

"Not fair! I wanted to guess! You're no fun, Tristan! Yugi would have played with me!" Joey yelled.

"Then play with Yugi after school, but right now I just want to know your favorite chocolate."

Joey crossed his arms over his chest. "Mine is caramel." He said.

Tristan stared at Joey for a while then sighed. "Joey, caramel is not a form of chocolate."

Joey turned to Tristan with a confused look. "What? What do you mean it's not a form of chocolate?"

"Caramel and chocolate are two different things! They don't fall in the same category! Tristan yelled.

Joey stared at Tristan trying to comprehend what he was saying. "So…caramel…is not chocolate?"

"No…it's not." Tristan said.

Joey nodded his knowingly. "Hmm. Ok then!"

They looked to the school as the bell rang. Tristan laughed and put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "What would you do without me, Joey?"

This was short I know…. but I may redo it. Anyway I think Yami and Yugi will be up next.


	3. Yami and Yugi

This one is Yami and Yugi! I hope you like it!

Yami was sitting lazily on Yugi's bed when the little boy ran in with a bag.

"What's in the bag, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I bought us some chocolate! I love chocolate. My favorite is milk chocolate. What's yours?" Yugi said bouncing on the bed next to Yami.

Yami got a confused look on his face. He shook his head and looked at Yugi a long time. Yugi gave him an annoyed look and sighed.

"Fine! Since you won't tell me I'll just have to guess what it is!" he said.

"But Yugi, I…"

"No! Don't try to stop me! I'm going to find out what you're favorite chocolate is! Now, stop me when I get to it."

Yami gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you like milk chocolate? It's my favorite and since we're almost the same person it should be yours too." Yugi began.

Yami simply shook his head.

"Oh, fine. Ok then…white chocolate?"

"Not really…" Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "What do you mean 'not really'?"

Yami shrugged again and smiled. Yugi didn't seem to be very amused, but he ignored it and continued to guess.

"How about…. chocolate chip?" he asked.

Yami closed his eyes and leaned back. "No." he said with a sigh.

Yugi growled but kept guessing. "Mint chocolate?"

Yami shook his head.

Yugi finally had enough. "Are you going to tell me what it is or not? This isn't fun!"

Yami opened his eyes again. "Yugi…"

"Yes…"

"What is chocolate?"

Yami watched as Yugi's eyes grew twice their normal size. He fell onto his pillow face forward and lay there for a while.

"I should have known."

This one wasn't very exciting but I promise the next one will be. The next one is Pegasus and Dartz! Hope you enjoy that one!


	4. Pegasus and Dartz

Pegasus and Dartz. It's going to be fun.

Pegasus looked over at his friend, Dartz, who was consuming some chocolate. Pegasus tried to figure out what kind it was but he just couldn't.

"What kind of chocolate is that?" Pegasus asked.

"Why don't you guess?" Dartz said with a smirk.

"Why do I have to guess? Can't you just tell me?"

Dartz smiled even wider as he took another bite of chocolate. "No. Try to guess."

The look on Pegasus's face turned from content to anger. Then he showed some happiness. Two can play at that game. He walked with a shake in his hips over to Dartz. When he reached him he grabbed Dartz by the face and looked him in the eye. Dartz didn't expect Pegasus to lean down and kiss him.

Pegasus kissed him passionately and didn't let up for a second. He moved his tongue around in the other man's mouth before finally pulling away. He stared Dartz in the eye and laughed at the shocked expression he held.

"So, it was German chocolate. I should have known." Pegasus tried to walk away but Dartz grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back towards him. He stood up and held Pegasus from behind.

"How dare you do something like that." He said.

Pegasus just laughed and waved the comment off. "You know you liked it. I had to find out what kind of chocolate you had somehow. I did what I had to do."

"You'll pay dearly for that." Dartz whispered. He lifted Pegasus in his arms and took him to his room.

"I thought you said I was going to pay dearly." Pegasus said when Dartz dropped him on the bed.

"I'm going to hurt you. But don't worry. It'll be in a good way." Dartz then winked at him and their fun began.

That wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't write it to be like this. It wasn't supposed to at least. Wow.


End file.
